Dyskusja:Przed świtem
Masz trzy dni na tytuł, potem kasacja http://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png Voxovan 08:54, lip 22, 2015 (UTC) Odtworzę http://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png Akuumo 08:58, lip 22, 2015 (UTC) To cię obalimy http://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png Voxovan 09:19, lip 22, 2015 (UTC) OMG, ile w tym FFie jest zerżniętych elementów ._. Zaawansowane technologicznie miasto podzielone na dystrykty? Onu-Matoranin przeprowadzający eksperyment w wyniku którego część miasta ulega zmianie? Ostatni dykstrykt, w którym mieszkają najbiedniejsi i przestępcy? Roboty-strażnicy? Tajemniczy zabójca ukrywający się w biednych dzielnicach? Artas Nui, Vrex, Szósty Dystrykt, drony i Rozpruwacz much? Voxovan 09:54, lip 22, 2015 (UTC) OMG, Miasto na Wzgórzu pojawiło się już w Oko w oko, zanim powstało Artas Nui, jestem kryty. A to z Onu-Matoraninem to było NAWIĄZANIE, no wiem, nie takie błyskotliwe jak kosmici, ale zawsze. Akuumo 10:05, lip 22, 2015 (UTC) FF zaczyna mośkiem w płaszczu z kapturem, który podczas deszczu znajduje się na wzgórzu. Tak samo jak jeden mój, plagiat http://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png --Sideways 10:12, lip 22, 2015 (UTC) Ergo: Każdy od siebie zżyna Zinnavyre 17:51, lip 24, 2015 (UTC) No, teraz jest lepiej. Czekam na więcej :) Voxovan 17:17, sie 28, 2015 (UTC) Czekaj czekaj Akuumo 10:03, lut 19, 2017 (UTC) :Półtorej. Roku. Hiosh ::Chyba raczej półtora. Voxovan 21:27, mar 1, 2019 (UTC) Okej, nadszedł w końcu ten dzień. Na samym początku chciałbym powiedzieć, że w ostatnich dniach mieliśmy na FB dwa naprawdę wielkie wydarzenia. Pierwszym z nich było ukończenie wreszcie przez Muge jego FFa, po nieskończenie długim okresie oczekiwania na nadejście "jutra". I tak jak Tene czekał tyle lat na napisanie Zrywając łańcuchy, tak ja czekałem, może nie aż tyle, ale na pewno długo (ty leniwa parówo) na zakończenie tego FFa, którego zwieńczenie jest tym drugim właśnie wydarzeniem. Czy było warto tyle czekać? Przekonajmy się https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/d/dc/Emoticon_walter.png Przed świtem to coś w rodzaju spin-offa, bo nie nazwałbym tego raczej kontynuacją Bp, chociaż może? Taki ni to spin-off, ni to kontynuacja, z Kuri w roli głównej. Nareszcie najlepsza postać w Bp hands down dostała własną historię. Właśnie, jeśli chodzi o historię, to jest ona, moim zdaniem, całkiem w porządku. Kuri wyrusza na własną misję, tym razem bez Suvila, by odnaleźć Kane'a, jej swego rodzaju nemezis, w mieście Naressis. I przy okazji dostać nowe miecze, najwidoczniej. Oczywiście, jak to bywa w FFach, musi się wplątać w jakiś większy konflikt, w tym wypadku jest nim to całe zorganizowanie rebelii przeciwko Zielonej Mahiki (o tym trochę później), urozmaicone dodatkowo uporaniem się z wewnętrznymi rozterkami i odnalezieniem drogi, którą Kuri chce iść przez życie. Uważam, że fabuła jest tu ok, nie ma za bardzo jakichś wydarzeń i fragmentów, które można uznać za fillery, są też gdzieniegdzie wrzucone retrospekcje, które, no, może nie do końca potrzebne (w sensie gdyby ich nie było to FF by na tym jakoś sporo nie stracił), ale bądź co bądź przyjemnie się je czytało, dodawały one nieco charakterom postaci i cała historia na pewno na tym nie ucierpiała. Mogę się przyczepić tylko tego, że cały ten proces przekonywania ludności Naressis, by stanęli do walki z Zieloną Mahiki trochę mi się dłużył, Kuri i reszta co chwila musieli walczyć o ich zaufanie, a jak już je mieli to coś nie wychodziło i musieli znowu coś robić i tak w koło Macieju, nie wyczułem też jakiegoś stopniowego "podnoszenia się" ducha Naressisian (tak się na nich mówi?), w sensie, bardziej mi to wyglądało tak, jakby przez cały FF było im wszystko jedno i pod koniec postanowili dołączyć do Kuri bo czemu by nie, nie wyczułem jakiejś iskry wznieconej przez Kuri, może i w prawdziwym życiu przy podniecaniu buntu przeciwko opresyjnej władzy wyglądałoby to tak samo, ale no, myślę, że mogłeś jakoś to lepiej opisać, z pewnością cię na to stać. Nie wyczułem tak samo zbytniego uciskania mieszkańców przez Zieloną Mahiki, może to ze względu na to że pisałeś ten FF kurwa 4 lata i sporo mogłem zapomnieć, ale wciąż. To znaczy, niby ludzie Mahiki robili jakieśtam złe rzeczy, ale bardziej mi to wyglądało na osiedlową mafię Sebixów, niż na mafię z Ojca Chrzestnego (chociaż, jakby Ayrus miał być takim ojcem chrzestnym... xd). W każdym razie, te zgrzyty nie przeszkadzały mi jakoś bardzo w FFie, to nawet nie są wady, bo opowiadanie nadal jest dobre, a czasami nawet bardzo dobre, po prostu, no, mogło być jeszcze lepsze. Stać cię na to, Ajyymo https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/2/22/Emoticon-walrus.png Jeśli chodzi o miejsce akcji, Naressis jest... spoko, I guess? Miasto spełnia swoją rolę, ale nie nazwałbym go jakimś ciekawym czy interesującym miejscem. Wydało mi się trochę generyczne, jak te miasta z FFów Tene, nie miało jakiegoś charakterystycznego klimatu czy cechy, które odróżniałyby je na tle innych miast, może poza wstrząsami, ale one też, poza tym na samym końcu oczywiście, nie odegrały właściwie żadnej znaczącej roli, więc ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ No cóż, nic to, przejdźmy dalej. W Pś pojawiły się też dwa plot-twisty (właściwie trzy, albo może nawet i więcej, nie pamiętam za dobrze, ale no chodzi mi głównie o ten związany z tożsamością Aiuna i przeszłością Suvila). Na starcie powiem, że nie były one chujowe jak ten z Bp, więc możesz odetchnąć z ulgą. Czy były natomiast dobre? Well... powiem o nich później, przy omawianiu postaci. Właśnie, przejdźmy do postaci. Zacznijmy od Kuri. Oj, Kuri, Kuri co z ciebie wyrosło. Jeszcze przed Pś (kiedy to było), Kuri była jedną z moich ulubionych postaci w twoim story. Teraz, po skończeniu tego FFa, bez wątpienia jest moją ulubioną postacią ze wszystkich twoich, a nawet całego FB. Tak, Kuri to najlepsza postać na FB, hands down. Jest po prostu taka... no, ludzka (nie wiem jak inaczej to nazwać), sympatyczna. Nic dziwnego, że Kane chciał ją wyruchać. Nic dziwnego, że Suvil chciał ją wyruchać. Nic dziwnego, że Vouks chciał ją wyruchać. Nic dziwnego, że Marachel chciał ją wyruchać. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy chcą ją wyruchać. No dobra, żartuję, po prostu, chodzi mi o to, że Kuri sprawia wrażenie takiej osoby, której nie da się nie lubić. Bardzo podobały mi się dialogi z jej udziałem, głównie z postaciami pozytywnymi, dało się z nich wyczuć jej styl bycia, osobowość, charakter, a zarazem były bardzo naturalne, moim zdaniem świetne. Naprawdę dobrze nakreśliłeś osobowość Kuri, nie była zbyt miękka, ale miała momenty, gdy uczucia brały nad nią górę, stanowcza, zdeterminowana, ale też było widać, że troszczy się o innych i to tak szczerze (nie tak jak Florex który jest zaprogramowanym robotem, który robi wszystko to, co dobre - u Kuri widać to jako naturalną cechę, część jej osobowości). Była też na swój sposób naiwna, wierzyła, że w każdym jest dobro, ale mi to pasowało do jej postaci, takiej "dobrej" (prawej???) postaci i tym bardziej do Toa Światła, co prawda jej mówienie o tym że Kane na pewno jest w głębi serca dobry tylko muszę to z niego wydobyć tysiąc razy było trochę męczące, ale zrozumiałe, pasowało mi do niej, wydaje mi się, że to odpowiednie dla niej zachowanie, więc nie zaliczę tego na minus, bardziej jako minus postaci, jej wadę, ale na plus przy tworzeniu postaci, bo czyni ją bardziej "naturalną" (plox powiedz że rozumiesz o co mi chodzi ;-;). Kiedy Kuri była ranna po jej walce z Kane'em na dachu było mi jej autentycznie szkoda, a kiedy sama poszła na miasto uporać się ze zbirami mimo zakazu od ekipy i jej ciężkiego stanu to miałem ciary, serio. W bardziej luźnych momentach nie mogłem zareagować inaczej niż w taki sposób. Była miłą odskocznią od Toa, którzy z Kodeksem są na bakier, których na FB pełno, od tych wszystkich Fedarów, Khertesów, Voxów i Suvilów. Kuri co prawda miała związane z tym jakieś rozterki wewnętrzne, ale wydawały mi się one być bardziej rozmyślaniem o tym, jakie w ogóle są inne ścieżki do wyboru, a nie koniecznie chęcią czy rozważaniem ich wybrania, Kuri sprawiała wrażenie mieć już jakiś ugruntowany światopogląd, zapewne dzięki Kerhesowi i, w dużo bardziej znacznej części, Suvilowi, aniżeli dopiero szukać swojego miejsca we wszechświecie od zera (choć, bądź co bądź, Kuri też dopiero w tej historii je znalazła, tak myślę). Podobała mi się też jej relacja z Kerhesem, jako takim duchowym mentorem. Kerhes był dla Kuri jak Zaldiar dla Voxa (genetyczne bliźniaki heh). Nie podobała mi się natomiast jej relacja z Suvilem, a raczej jej brak. Nie dosłowny brak oczywiście, bo Kuri parę razy rozmyśla o Suvilu, w porównaniu jednak do wspomnień Kerhesa, tych Suvila wydaje się być zdecydowanie za mało, zwłaszcza, że, mimo wszystko, Suvil wydaje mi się być ważniejszym Toa od Kerhesa w jej życiu. To znaczy, jeśli chodzi o rozterki na temat powinności Toa i tak dalej, to wiadomo, Kerhes, ale wydaje mi się, że Kuri mogłaby przy okazji pomyśleć też wtedy o Suvilu, coś w stylu "ciekawe co zrobiłby Suvil" czy jakoś tak, no nie wiem, w ogóle odniosłem wrażenie, że Kuri zapomniała o Suvilu https://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png Zważywszy na fakt, że jest jej ukochanym, to trochę mi to zgrzytało. Dodam jeszcze, że bardzo ciekawie używała mocy żywiołu, w ogóle opisy używania Światła są tutaj mega (innych mocy już niekoniecznie), biorąc pod uwagę to, że Greg nigdy nie dał nam jakichś ciekawych przykładów użycia tego żywiołu, to naprawdę wielkie propsy za to, jak to wszystko wymyśliłeś i opisałeś. To znaczy, parę użyć pod koniec zalatywało mi trochę bullshitem, ale dobrze wiesz o co chodzi, nie będę o tym wspominał. Więc, no, Kuri to zajebista postać, najlepsza na FB (poza Pheo ofc),. Liczę na jakąś kolejną jej przygodę (może tym razem wspólną z Suvilem? albo jakiś udział w Skakdi Nefeta FF. Tak, wciąż się łudzę). Dobra, ten moment musiał kiedyś nadejść. Kane. Jezu Chryste, Kane. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie wiem jak się za tę postać zabrać. Nie mogę nawet zdecydować, czy go lubiłem, czy nie. Powiem inaczej: lubiłem Aiuna. Był takim antybohaterem, który służył głównemu złemu (głównemu złemu do czasu), ale widać było, że chce się z tego wyrwać, pomóc Kuri, stanąć po jej stronie. Skrycie liczyłem, że Aiun dołączy do Kuri w jej walce przeciwko Turadze i razem go przezwyciężą, co prawda może byłby to nieco oklepany i kliszowaty zwrot akcji, ale nie narzekałbym. Okazało się jednak, że Aiun to Kane. I przewidziałem to. To znaczy, pomyślałem sobie "ale byłaby beka, jakby Aiun okazał się być Kane'em". No i faktycznie tak się stało. To nie był zły plot-twist, bo miał sens (w przeciwieństwie do niesławnej sytuacji z Bp), po prostu, no, liczyłem na coś innego. Wraz z ujawnieniem tożsamości Aiuna, sam Aiun, czy właściwie Kane, też się zmienił, stając się Kylo Renem. Kane Renem. Kylo Kane'em. Nieważne. I, tutaj muszę ci to przyznać, ten Kane był lepiej napisany i poprowadzony niż ten, którego mieliśmy okazję poznać w poprzednim FFie, ale umówmy się: Kane z Bp to żart, i napisanie go lepiej tutaj nie było szczególnym wyzwaniem, na pewno nie dla ciebie. W każdym razie, motywacje Kane'a stały się takie trochę all over the place, z jednej strony wcześniej bywał wyraźnie niezadowolony z niektórych czynów, jakich dopuszczali się Turaga i jego ludzie, z drugiej strony zabił Ayrusa i przejął po nim władzę i... nic właściwie nie zmienił? Nadal robił złe i straszne rzeczy, ale potem znowu miał jakieś wyrzuty sumienia i wątpliwości, ale potem próbował wmówić Kuri, że Toa są stworzeni do lepszych rzeczy (tu taki Taive 2.0 się trochę z niego zrobił), ALE potem jednak chciał zostać "prawdziwym Toa"... a przez cały ten czas chciał wyruchać Kuri. Powiem szczerze, ten wątek miłosny wziął się... trochę znikąd, niestety. To znaczy, jak potem wyjaśniałeś te motywacje Kane'a, dlaczego obdarzył Kuri takim, a nie innym uczuciem, to miało to niby sens, ale, no, wciąż. Faktycznie sprawiał wrażenie tutaj takiego Kylo Rena i tak jak Kylo cały czas trwał przy swoim byciu "złym" (mimo chęci bycia zarazem dobrym, na swój sposób), tak Kuri jak Rey cały czas trwała przy byciu "dobrą". I było gadanie o Mocy, lol, heh, więc coś musi być na rzeczy z tymi porównaniami do TLJ https://images.wikia.com/fanclubbionicle/pl/images/c/ce/Emoticon_trollface.png Ostateczny los, jaki go spotkał, wydaje mi się w porządku i jedynym słusznym z możliwych opcji. Bo jeśli Kane pozostałby złolem do końca, to trochę szkoda czasu, który Kuri poświęciła na próby nawrócenia go na dobrą stronę. Natomiast jeśli stałby się dobrym "na stałe" i dołączył do drużyny, to nie byłoby to imo ok, bo w przeszłości dopuścił się za dużo złego, mimo wszystko. A jeśli pomógłby Kuri na koniec, tak, jak to miała miejsce w FFie, ale nie zginąłby, tylko gdzieś odszedł, to, nie wiem, to byłby chyba najlepszy scenariusz z tych trzech, ale perspektywa Toa, która kocha się w Kuri chodzącego gdzieś po świecie mi się nie uśmiecha, jeszcze by to doprowadziło do jakichś miłosnych shenaniganów między Suvilem a Kane'em, bleh. Więc, dobrze, że stało się tak, jak się stało. Co prawda pod koniec Kane wydawał mi się taki trochę zbyt "dobry", ale może po prostu kierował się bardziej sercem i chęcią ocalenia Kuri, aniżeli rozsądkiem. Cóż, dobrze zwieńczyłeś tę postać, mimo licznych, niekiedy sporych, potknięć po drodze. Skoro mowa o Kane'ie, wspomnę też o jego flashbacku z Suvilem, drugim plot-twiście z tego FFa. Cóż, nie podobał mi się on. Wbicie miecza w plecy kompana przez Suvila było moim zdaniem bardzo nie w jego charakterze. Myślę, że ten Suvil z poprzednich FFów, który dokonywał niezbyt godnych Toa czynów, by się tego nie dopuścił. Myślę, że nawet Suvil, który wyzywał innych na pojedynek mistrzów i krzyczał: "gon-ki tampaj!" by się tego nie dopuścił. Wydaje mi się, że mogłeś wymyślić lepszy motyw dla Kane'a, bez takiej nagłej zmiany w charakterze twojego selfa, bo to wydawało mi się być z dupy i do dupy tak trochę. No i na koniec gadki o Kane'ie, parę słów o jego finałowym starciu z Kuri. Kurczę, było świetne. Tak powinien wyglądać ostateczny pojedynek Suvila z Vastatorusem. Świetnie poprowadzona walka, dało czuć się wagę całej sytuacji, jak wiele ona znaczyła dla obydwu postaci. Jak Kuri zaczęła "iść w laser" Kane'a to po prostu dostałem takiego zachwytu jak przy trailerze Silksong, miałem ciary i w ogóle. Zajebista walka, pełne wykorzystanie potencjału mocy żywiołów (a nie elemenarnych reeeeeeee) dwójki walczących. Za-je-bis-ty pojedynek, chyba najlepszy na FB do tej pory, brakowało mi tylko wtrącenia tu i ówdzie jakichś dialogów dla urozmaicenia sceny. Ale i tak, było mega. Mam nadzieję, że starcie Suvil vs. Vastatorus w poprawionej trzeciej części Bp będzie równie dobre, jak nie lepsze. Podsumowując Kane'a, to czy nadal go nienawidzę? Ehh, nie wiem. Czy poprawiłeś tę postać po tym, co się odjebało w Bp? W jakimś stopniu na pewno tak. Nie całkowicie, niesmak pozostał, ale trochę jednak urósł w moich oczach. Uff, teraz będzie już z górki. Anazis. Już wiesz, że go lubię, nie będę się więc powtarzał. Powiem tylko, że był jeszcze fajniejszy niż w Bp, takie bardziej dziarski, miał więcej śmiesznych tekstów niż w Bp (nie wiem czy to nie przez Amosa lel https://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png ). Jedyne, co mi u niego nie grało, to jego demony przeszłości. Tzn. nie sam fakt, że je miał, tylko ten cały wątek z atakami i amnezją wydawał mi się trochę słabo rozwinięty, poruszony, taki zmarnowany potencjał nieco. Jego rozwiązanie było ok, choć też nastąpiło trochę niespodziewanie, no ale cóż. I dobrze, że nie umarł. W sensie, wiedziałem, że nie umrze, bo cały czas pisałeś na discordzie, że "hyhy Anazis umrze", więc to było oczywiście, że tak naprawdę się nie stanie. Ale wciąż, dobrze, że nie umarł :mlem: KayRes i DerXess. Nie chce mi się ich rozbijać na osobne akapity, i tak już ta ocena jest za długa, powiem tylko, że byli w porządku. Ich wątek był ok, KayRes był kompetentnym złolem, DerXess był kompetentnym bohaterem pozytywnym, podobała mi się ich rywalizacja i ogólna łącząca ich więź. Dobrze, że nie umarli. Tzn. KayRes mógłby umrzeć, ale dobrze, że DerXess go nie zabił. Chociaż te moralizatorskie gadki Rakka i Vouksa (chyba) do DerXessa podczas jego walki z KayResem o tym, żeby go nie zabijał, były trochę na siłę, no ale cóż. A DerXess dobrze, że nie zginął (choć jego śmierć też byłaby ok zakończeniem jego historii, po prostu wolę, że przeżył, bo lubię tę postać https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041805/messaging/images/c/c1/Emoticon_mario.png no i CaeTii nie będzie smutno). Rakk. Imię miał zjebane, rybak Kabyr-tier, ale sama postać była fajna. Miał fajną osobowość, zaszła w nim jakaś przemiana, odegrał jakąś rolę w historii Kuri i ona w jego. Generalnie jedna z lepszych postaci drugoplanowych w tym FFie. Jeszcze Vouks, on też mi się podobał. Pełnił fajną rolę takiego "przyjaciela z dzieciństwa" Kuri, podobało mi się, jak na początku był zszokowany jej mocami. Ogółem wypadł dobrze w tym FFie, choć jego znajdywanie rzeczy potrzebnym głównym bohaterom akurat w momencie w którym ich potrzebowali zalatywało trochę bullshitem. Aż dziwne, że nie wyciągnął na koniec z dupy Włóczni Artakhi i nie naprawił Naressis po powodzi https://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png Co do pozostałych postaci, to nie mam za dużo do powiedzenia, nie zapadli mi jakoś w pamięć, w sensie ci Skakdi co byli źli ale potem pomogli Kuri i reszta członków tej grupy co brała udział w akcji pod koniec nie wyróżniła się niczym szczególnym, była tylko tłem. Za to Ayrus, ech, Ayrus był kupą gówna, Marachelem tego FFa. Narzędzie fabularne i nic poza tym. I Zielona Mahiki była zjebana. To ma siać strach w mieście? Powinien znaleźć sobie jakąś inną nazwę. I inny symbol przede wszystkim, coś, czego ludzie faktycznie będą się bali, a nie mordę Shreka z cyberwszczepami https://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png Opisy. Cholera, były świetne. Pękało mi dupsko, że sam nie piszę tak dobrych. Adekwatne, pozwalały wczuć się w scenę, naprawdę pierwsza klasa. Dialogi tak samo, o tym zresztą już mówiłem przy okazji Kuri. I tak o to dotrwaliśmy do końca tej oceny. Pisałem to cholernie długo, ale ty tego FFa pisałeś jeszcze dłużej (prawie 4 lata!!) i za to muszę cię zjechać. Ale FF wyszedł naprawdę dobry. Pewnie myśleliście tutaj wszyscy, że dam na koniec jakieś plusy i minusy, ale HA CHCIELIBYŚCIE. Nie no, nie napiszę, bo tak naprawdę nie wiem za bardzo, co by w nich umieścić. Większość FFa ogółem zaliczyłbym na plus, pojedyncze rzeczy, które mi się nie podobały, wspomniałem w recenzji i to wystarczy. Wracając do postawionego na samym początku pytania to: tak, było warto czekać. 9/10. Niestety ci się udało, Akuumo. A niech cię. To tyle ode mnie. Dziękuję i pozdrawiam serdecznie. - Voxovan 21:27, mar 1, 2019 (UTC) co ja robię ze swoim życiem... :Wellp, kocham cię. Świetna recka (i nie tylko dlatego, że pozytywna). Na wszelki wypadek wyjaśnię parę sprawy :V (hyhy broni sie gupi gurbas) :- Brak Suvila i Kuri vs Kane - No cóż, napaliłem się na "KURI FF", dosłownie, "Kuri". Chciałem ograniczyć "obecność" Suvila do minimum, żeby eee Kuri mogła stać na własnych nogach, bez podpierania się Suvilm i żeby nie wisiało nad nią widmo w postaci Toa Dźwięku (głównie z perspektywy czytelnika https://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png ). Asperger? Może. Tylko, że w dalszej części FFa zrozumiałem, że no Suvil musi być, m. in. przy scenie z wchodzeniem w laser :v Ja też miałem wtedy ciary heh. I oto sekret do zrobienia finałowej walki: pisz ją tak długo aż będziesz nią rzygał. A i brak dialogów był tutaj zamierzony, że niby Kane był taki wkurwiony a Kuri skupiona I guess? Suvil i Vastatorus będą mieli już więcej. Po prostu tutaj uznałem, że to co chcę powiedzieć da się zrobić w przerwach między starciami, więc elo. :- Zielona Mahiki, Ayrus, walka przeciw nim - Ayrus no to masz rację Sebix, a Ojczulkiem Chrzestnym miał być tylko we własnym mniemaniu :v I do tego jest był debilem z przerostem ego, Zielona Mahiki była jego e-penisem. Co do walki przeciw nim, to była ogólnie moja najmniej ulubiona część FFa, o wiele bardziej jarały mnie osobiste stawki https://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png , głównie chciałem po prostu żeby nie było tak, że ekipa Kuri bezproblemowo wszystkich przekona do walki (jak u tego kogo imienia nie można wymawiać), więc rzucałem im jakieś kłody pod nogi, jeśli nie wyszło to naturalnie no to no https://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png . A i lel, to tak wygląda szlachetna Mahiki, rzeczywiście zjebanie heh. :- Trochę motywacji Kane'a - well, ogólnie gdy związał się z Ayrusem i KayResem to od początku zakładał, że w pewnym momencie ich wychuja i okradnie. Kiedy zobaczył, że Kuri jest w mieście to wiedział, że Mahiki pewnie jebnie. Ayrusa zabił, bo ten chciał wysłać na mieszkańców miasta morderców i KayResa, żeby dorwać Kuri i ekipę. Wtedy w Aiunie nastąpił przebłysk Toa, a poza tym to skomplikowałoby jego plany wychujania Mahiki. Potem rozpoczął ekspansję terytorium, żeby zdobyć hajs, który chciał potem ukraść. Kiedy on postanowił wysłać KayResa na dzielnicę, to miało być odwrócenie uwagi przed ucieczką, ale to już sam wyjaśnił :v No i KayRes oczywiście miał własne plany. :- Vouks i plecak pełen marzeń - rozważałem napisanie jednej sceny z obrony dzielnicy, gdzie byliby Rakk i Vouks i by walczyli, wtedy właśnie Vouks przypadkowym strzałem załatwiłby bandytę walczącego z kowalem i po walce właśnie znalazłby "coś", może niekoniecznie napisane, że Kakamę, dla lekkiej niespodzianki, ale zawsze :v Jak widać, nie napisałem, bo zakład i się śpieszyłem oraz się mi nie chciało, jako że to byłoby po prostu powtórzenie słowne zmiany, która zaszła w Rakku. :Także dziękuję cieplutko za recenzję, odwdzięczę się przy okazji :3 Akuumo 500px|center No dobrze, a więc krótko po Muge Kuumo też skończył FFa, dowalając pokaźny kawał bajtów na zakończenie. Dzielnie to zniosłem i przeczytałem, także nadeszła pora, by ocenić skończone po długim czasie Kuri FF - Przed świtem. Zanim przejdę dalej, nadmienię tylko, że minęło trochę czasu odkąd czytałem początkowe rozdziały FFa, także wydarzenia pamiętam raczej ogólnie - jakieś szczególiki, strzelby Czechowa czy foreshadowingi do przyszłych zdarzeń z początków opowiadania już mi wyleciały z pamięci, także warto mieć to na uwadze. Akcja "Przed świtem" rozpoczyna się, gdy Kuri, świeżo upieczona Toa Światła, której uratowanie było główną misją w poprzednim FFie - Bez przebaczenia - wyrusza do miasta Naressis, by odnaleźć Kane'a - również Toa Światła, który miał ją uczyć kontroli nad żywiołem i który zniknął po zdradzie i przegranej w walce z Kuri. Gdy kobieta jednak przybywa do miasta, szybko dowiaduje się o siejącym postrach Turadze, którego obecność przypieczętowana jest malunkami Zielonej Mahiki. Zatem głównymi wątkami fabularnymi są przede wszystkim znalezienie Kane'a, a poza tym rozprawienie się z terroryzującym Naressis Turagą, co ma być dla Kuri pierwszą ważną próbą na jej drodze do stania się pełnoprawną Toa. Trzon fabularny jest w porządku, podoba mi się jak przygoda Kuri rozpoczyna się ze względu na wątek z Kane'em, ale im bardziej zagłębiamy się w FF tym wątek Kane'a staje się coraz bardziej mglisty, oddalony, a na przód wysuwa się sprawa z Zieloną Mahiki. Oczywiście do czasu, ale do tego przejdę dopiero później. Sprawa zaginionego Toa Światła jest wystarczająco tajemnicza, nie dostajemy jakiegoś multum ekspozycji, rozważań czy wyjaśnien związanych z jego losem, więc kiedy wątek Turagi przejmuje stery, wychodzi to całkiem naturalnie. Miejsce akcji, a więc samo Naressis, jest przedstawione nawet ok - lotnisko dla sterowców, cykliczne trzęsienia ziemi i powodowane przez nie fale wody dają miastu trochę eee tożsamości, w takim sensie, że nie jest to tylko jakieś pierwsze lepsze miejsce, gdzie odbywa się FF, ale faktycznie jedna z lokacji w większym świecie, żadnej ekstrawagancji, ale zawsze coś. Trudno mi zabrać się za postacie w tym momencie, bowiem wolałbym je w całości podsumować, a sądzę, że to można zrobić dopiero po omówieniu zwrotu, który przyjął FF w późniejszym czasie. Także, zacznijmy. Kuri dość szybko poznaje osobistość, znaną w mieście jako Zielona Mahiki lub Turaga, która okazuje się... faktycznie być Turagą. Huh. W każdym razie Turaga nosi imię Ayrus i ma manię na punkcie posiadania władzy. Jego dwaj przyboczni to KayRes, zbrodniarz z rasy Thoudów i arcywróg DerXessa, oraz Aiun, tajemniczy, jednooki mężczyzna z Kakamą na twarzy. Przy okazji spotkania Kuri dowiaduje się, że Kane nie żyje, pozornie kończąc ten wątek. Po paru walkach (na arenie) Kuri pomaga Anazis, Toa Kamienia i jeden z drużyny Suvila z Bp. Razem uciekają i wracają do kuźni Rakka, Steltianina, z którym zapoznała się Kuri. Tam, poza Vouksem, spotyka jeszcze wspomnianego wcześniej DerXessa, który pojawił się w mieście wraz z Anazisem. No i właśnie gdzieś w tym momencie wątek Zielonej Mahiki przejmuje dowodzenie na długi okres. I bardzo dobrze, bo ze sprawą z Kane'em niewiele można było zrobić, dlatego skupienie się na Turadze wyszło FFowi na dobrze. Co mi się podobało w tym eee akcie FFa, to przewijające się fragmenty treningów, nie tylko Kuri, ale również paru innych postaci. Nie były one zbyt długie, ani nie sprawiały wrażenia zapychaczy, a dodatkowo pokazywało, że postacie nie spoczywają na laurach i faktycznie przywiązują wagę do prób wyzwolenia miasta. To było całkiem spoko, nic wielkiego, ale miło, że to zawarłeś. W końcu, po zdobyciu sojuszników w postaci mieszkańców Dzielnicy Rzemieślniczej, Kuri i spółka z pomocą informacji od Aiuna postanowili pojmać Turagę i zakończyć jego rządy. Toa dotarła do Ayrusa, ale sytuacja nie skończyła się tak jak przewidywała. Aiun zamordował Ayrusa i przy okazji okazał się być Kane'em. To przełomowy moment FFa, w którym wątek Kane'a i Zielonej Mahiki w gruncie rzeczy się łączą. JEDNAKOWÓŻ. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem Vox nie spodziewał się, że Aiun to Kane. Ja byłem o tym przekonany od samego początku FFa, nawet gdy skłamałeś, że Aiun stracił jedno oko, a Kane drugie >:/ Przy okazji tego plot-twistu dostajemy też retcon motywacji Kane'a za pośrednictwem wizji przeszłości, którą pokazał Kuri. Wtedy też okazuje się, że Suvil nie tyle zrzucił Kane'a z dachu, ale również ciężko go zranił i zostawił na pastwę eee kogoś tam, Gildii (?), by samemu móc uciec. No jest to lepsze, mi nie przeszkadzał fakt, że Suvil zrobił to, co zrobił, w tamtych czasach był dupkiem, więc i do tego pewnie był zdolny. No i pomogło to w naprawianiu postaci Kane'a. Co mi się nie podobało w tym momencie, to motywacje Kane'a co do Kuri, bo wątek z MIŁOŚCIĄ troszeczkę mi zgrzytał. Wiem, że gadaliśmy o tym na czacie, że to nie do końca tak, ale wciąż byłem odrobinę zmartwiony, w jakim kierunku to pójdzie dalej. Jak się okaże później, na szczęście lepszym. No dobrze, więc tutaj zaczynają się zmagania z nowym Turagą miasta, mianowicie Kane'em. Daruję sobie gadanie o tych wszystkich przygotowaniach, szukaniach pomocy, bo komu to potrzebne, a o różnych fragmentach skupiających się na postaciach opowiem później, więc przejdźmy już do OSTATNIEGO AKTU FFa. HO BOI. Przez OSTATNI AKT mam w sumie na myśli ten cały kawał bajtów, który wstawiłeś pod koniec. No więc wszyscy szykują się do ostatecznej konfrontacji z siłami Turagi, każda ze stron opracowuje swoje plany, gdzieś nawet pada Title Drop. No ale nie będę wchodził w szczegóły, szczególiki, więc... co mogę powiedzieć o ostatnim akcie? Jest zajebisty. Nie wiem, kiedy ostatnio byłem tak nahajpowany przy czytaniu FFa z FB, jeśli kiedykolwiek byłem. Naprawdę dobrze zbudowałeś podwaliny na końcówkę opowiadania - nasi herosi zebrali się i rosną w siłę, złoczyńcy obmyślają plan, by ich sprowokować i powstrzymać, a nad nimi wszystkimi wisi widmo nadchodzącej walki. Wszystko świetnie zbiera się w punkt kulminacyjny - walki na różnych, nazwijmy to, frontach, zwroty akcji, ponowne trzęsienie ziemi i nadchodzące ryzyko powodzi. Naprawdę, winszuję za to, co tu się wydarzyło, bo zrobiło na mnie ogromne wrażenie. Ale co najbardziej podobało mi się w Ostatnim Akcie? Rewanż Anazis vs. KayRes. Pisałem na discordzie ciągle o wzrastającej fladze, miałem na myśli oczywiście flagę śmierci Anazisa. Gdy nagle okazało się, że KayRes obrał sobie za cel najpierw Toa Kamienia, a nie DerXessa, już zacząłem się zastanawiać. Build-up do tej sceny też był niezły, jajebie no. A na końcu sama walka. Oh boi. Jest tak dobrze napisana, naprawdę. Podoba mi się, że Anazis nie przezwyciężył strachu w jakiś kliszowaty sposób, ale po prostu postanowił poddać się szaleństwu - ten motyw w sumie też widziałem wielokrotnie, ale jest o wiele rzadszy od usilnej próby zapanowania nad strachem. Przez cały pojedynek zastanawiałem się, co się stanie, i byłem całkiem zdenerwowany, przyznam. Liczyłem na to, że jednak odwrócisz sytuację, ale uznałem, że chyba jednak nie, a im dalej czytałem walkę, tym bardziej utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że flaga jednak zawiśnie na szczycie. A potem została zaprzeczona i było ZAJEBIŚCIE. Co tu się stało się to ja nawet nie wiem. I fajnie było poczytać, jak Anazis spuszcza KayResowi łomot, nawet jeśli ostatecznie on sam został pokiereszowany. To chyba mój ulubiony fragment FFa, to zwieńczenie mini-wątku Anazisa, podjarałem się (żart o piekle incoming). UFFFFFFFFFFFF Walka Kuri z Kane'em też była spoko, ale osobiście uważam, że trochę się dłużyła. Niemniej jednak to też kawał dobrej roboty, i w końcu niezła walka nemezisów w twoim story po dość miernej potyczce Suvila z Vastatorusem. O szczegółach, szczególikach opowiem przy postaciach. Końcówka już po całym tej bajzlu jest w porządku, nasi bohaterowie dzielą się swoimi przemyślenia i, bądź co bądź, w końcu zaznają spokoju. Epilog z Suvilem był meh, jakoś po tej całej bombie, jaką był Ostatni Akt, wydał mi się dość słabawy, ale i guess fajnie zobaczyć Toa Szeptu ten ostatni raz. No dobrze, to teraz przejdźmy do postaci. Dwie z nich (ciekawe jakie) zostawię sobie na koniec, dlatego przejdźmy do pozostałych. Kompania Kuri jest fajniejsza od Kompanii Suvila. Drużyna Suvila była taka niedoszlifowana (?), nie wiem jak to nazwać, nierozwinięta jako zespół. Z kolei Kuri i spółka to centrum zainteresowania opowiadania i wypadają o niebo lepiej. W czasie trwania FFa rozwijają relacje między sobą, rozmawiają, przede wszystkim poznają siebie nawzajem, i to jest fajne, tak powinno być. Każdy członek ekipy różni się od siebie i wprowadza coś swojego do całości, jaką tworzą, dzięki czemu mamy żywą, naprawdę przyjemną w obyciu grupkę. Dobra robota. Zacznę może od najsłabszej postaci z Kompanii Kuri, czyli Vouksa. Jakoś nie przypadł mi do gustu, czasami rzucał mało zabawne kwestie i zachowywał się eee irytująco (?). Momentami rozmawiał z Kuri i pomagał jej się uspokoić, to było ok, ale poza tym to był jeszcze parę razy ex Machiną i tyle. No ale nie był kupą gówna, ani nie wpieniał tak często, więc dało radę go przeboleć. Rakk był w porządku, jak na postać, która najmniej się liczyła w głównym wątku i która miała z nim najmniej do czynienia. Stanowił łącznik między Kuri a mieszkańcami Naressis, no i koniec końców przysłużył się w ostatniej bitwie. Miał też swój badassowy moment, gdy ludzie Zielonej Mahiki przybyli po niego i Vouksa, to też na plus. DerXess przez większość czasu był spoko, i guess. Nie za bardzo mnie interesował, ale jego przechodzenie od przepełnionego gniewem wojownika do w miarę przyjaznego mentora dla Kuri było w porządku. Za to podobała mi się jego rozmowa z Kuri po skończonej bitwie, w której szukał zapewnienia, że nie jest jak KayRes. Ten moment, uważam, pomógł jego postaci, mimo, że był krótki. Anazis, ho boi. W Bp w sumie oceniłem go na plus, ale nic specjalnego, nie przypadł mi do gustu tak bardzo jak Voxowi, i guess. Tutaj jednak to się zmieniło. Był śmieszkem, ale wystarczająco subtelnym, by nie irytować. Cały jego mini-wątek to jedna z lepszych rzeczy w całym FFie, zwieńczenie tego wątku jest zajebiste i stanowi z kolei mój ulubiony moment opowiadania. Anazis uważał siebie za tchórza i pogardzał sobą przez to, to moim zdaniem było bardzo, hm, ludzkie (?) z braku lepszego słowa. Moment, w którym Kuri zapewniła go, że jest najbardziej odważnym Toa jakiego znała, na co się wzruszył, to miły moment, zwłaszcza, że zasłużył na niego. To co odwalił w walce z KayResem wywindowała go w górę listy moich ulubionych postaci z twojego story. Było też parę innych postaci walczących przeciwko Mahiki, jak Nagark (?), ryba-młot, ten Matoranin od łodzi, ale oni w gruncie rzeczy nie mieli swojego spotlighta w FFie, także nie będę się na nich skupiał i powiem ogółem - podobało mi się, że większość z nich miała rozrysowane jakieś osobowości, i nie byli tylko NPCami, który narrator łaskawie podarował imiona. No dobrze, dalej. Ayrus był w sumie... żaden? Był w sumie zasłoną dymną dla Kane'a i miał tam jakieś swoje powiedzonka, niektóre bardziej, inne mniej trafne i adekwatne do sytuacji. No i umarł i tyle go było. KayRes był ok, ale pozostałe postacie raczej go przyćmiewają. Fajnie, że po tylu latach w końcu jego wątek z DerXessem został, zakładam, zakończony. No i podobała mi się ta mniej poważna od tej z Thoudem, ale wciąż rywalizacja KayResa z Anazisem, która wytworzyła się na przestrzeni tego FFa. Ich ostatnia walka była miodna, o czym już wspominałem parę razy, ale jakoś zakończenie historii dwóch Thoudów było... meh. Zwłaszcza, że chędożony Vouks ex Machina wyskoczył z odrutką >.< To mi się nie podobało, bo to był już któryś raz z rzędu, kiedy bohaterowie czegoś potrzebują i nagle pojawia się Vouks: "Eee, no, AKURAT znalazłem to czego potrzebujecie". Było tak z Kakamą, było tak z odrutką. I wiem, wiem, że to powinienem w sumie napisać przy ocenie Vouksa, ale dopiero tutaj, uznałem, warto o tym wspomnieć. W każdym razie sprawa Thoudów zakończyła się dla mnie takim w sumie niewypałem, no ale jakoś mnie to nie bolało. Karad best girl, tyle mam do powiedzenia. No dobrze, przejdźmy więc do faktycznych GŁÓWNYCH BOHATERÓW FFa, czyli Kuri i Kane'a/Aiuna. Na początku Kuri. W Bp nie przypadła mi do gustu, miałem do niej parę zastrzeżeń, i ogólnie nie wywarła na mnie pozytywnego wrażenia. Tutaj jednak sprawa ma się zupełnie inaczej. Stało się, bo się stało, ale "Przed świtem" sprawił, że polubiłem Kuri. Ba, moim zdaniem po tym FFie jest teraz lepszą postacią niż Suvil, który jest/był chyba moim ulubionym MC na FB. Wygląda na to jednak, że musi przejść na emeryturę, bowiem Kuri jako główna bohaterka swojego własnego FFa spisuje się świetnie. Podobają mi się jej rozterki, które towarzyszą młodej Toa przez cały FF - są oczywiście spowodowane różnymi rzeczami, takimi jak niepewność, czy jest gotowa na bycie Toa, czy sprawa związana z plotwistem z dachem. Podoba mi się też, że przez opowiadanie trenowała i powoli zyskiwała na sile, aż w końcu stała się faktycznie potężna. To, że starała się za wszelką cenę być dobrą Toa, tak jak uczył ją Kerhes, jak uczyło ją wiele osób, też jest fajne. Tym razem jej rozterki są o wiele bardziej trafiające przynajmniej do mnie, w przeciwieństwie do starych z Bp, które bywały też niekonsekwentne. Jej wątpliwości, słabości, emocjonalność i troska o życie sprawiają, że Kuri w gruncie rzeczy jest jedną z najlepszych Toa na FB i przykładem dla innych, zwłaszcza, że niewielu Toa u nas jest takich, jakimi powinni być - sprawiedliwymi, troskliwymi i szanującymi życie. Ok. Ok. Kane. Ukryta gwiazda FFa i w sumie moja ulubiona postać. Kane wielokrotnie balansuje na granicy, często chwiejąc się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, a to czyni go dynamiczną postacią, w sensie jego rozwoju w opowiadaniu nie dało się do końca przewidzieć, jego losy to w sumie najbardziej mnie interesowały ze wszystkich postaci w opowiadaniu. Vox niby coś tam gadał, że Kane to taki Kylo Ren, ale jak dla mnie to pitolenie - był zainteresowany główną bohaterką, ot tyle. I to w sumie z lepszych powodów, niż Kylo Ren. Motywacje Kane'a powoli, bardzo powoli, są odkrywane wraz z postępowaniem FFa. Na początku dowiadujemy się tylko, że żywi do Kuri jakieś niemożliwe do określenia uczucie (na szczęście nie była to MIŁOŚĆ per se). Później, że uważa, iż istoty tak silne jak oni, Toa Światła, nie powinny przejmować się słabszymi, może nawet powinni nimi przewodzić. Tak więc z osoby o niepewnych uczuciach przepoczwarzył się w megalomana przekonanego o wyższości własnej siły, o swojej doskonałości w porównaniu do innych. W sumie przypominał w tym trochę Nero, tyle, że miał on bliższy kontakt ze swoją potencjalną towarzyszką niż Nero, który spotkał Arcticę przelotnie, i to raz. No ale wracając, takie powody, taka przemiana Kane'a może nie była jakoś wybitna, ale dawała radę, mi wystarczyła w każdym razie. A potem nadeszła walka Kane'a z Kuri i motywacje Kane'a okazały się o wiele mniej skomplikowane - jedyne, czego pragnął, to cel w życiu. Mieć znaczenie. A widząc, co Kuri udało się zrobić z Suvilem, wierzył, że to samo może zrobić dla niego. Impakt był spory. Kto nie chce wiedzieć, że to co robi ma sens, albo, że istnieje dla niego miejsce w świecie? Lubię, jak złoczyńca okazuje się mieć o wiele prostszy, nienikczemny w swych założeniach cel, bo to ich uczłowiecza (?), i tak się właśnie stało z Kane'em. Co mi się nie podobało, i w sumie wkurzyło, to to, ile razy podczas ostatniej walki Kane był bliski śmierci, ale jednak nie. Zwłaszcza, że przez to dłużyła się też walka, o której już mówiłem, że jest za długa. Moim zdaniem wystarczyłoby pojedyncze uleczenie przez Kuri. No dobrze, ale szczerze powiedziawszy? Szkoda mi Kane'a. Nie sądziłem, że przeżyje, ale między innymi przez te parę otarć o śmierć, o których wspomniałem akapit wyżej, zacząłem mieć wątpliwości. Potem pojawiła się powódź, Kane wrócił i w ostatnich chwilach swojego życia zrobił coś dobrego - ocalił miasto. Wtedy już byłem przekonany, że nie, zgon. Mimo to ostatnie chwile Kane'a były fajne. Nie wiem, czy to było intencjonalne, czy nie, ale podobało mi się, że koniec końców Kane nauczył czegoś Kuri, tak jak od początku miał robić. Podobał mi się też paralelizm między Kuri i Kane'em a Suvilem i Vastatorusem odnośnie przebaczenia. (Za to fragment z Kane'em potrzebującym Mocy wzbudził we mnie PTSD z Ashada) Ogólnie Kane i Kuri to największe światełka (tak) tego FFa, zwłaszcza, że całe opowiadanie opiera się w sumie na ich relacjach. Czy coś mi się wybitnie nie podobało? Cóż, zdarzały się błędy tu i ówdzie na początku, ale to się każdemu zdarza. Jednakże, w tym ostatnim dużym fragmencie, który wstawiłeś, widać, że się spieszyłeś, bo jest mnóstwo różnych błędów, które czasami wyrzucały mnie z immersji. Jakoś przez nie przebrnąłem, no ale irytowały mnie po pewnym czasie. Poza tym czasami zdania były dziwnie skonstruoowane, co też wynikało z pośpiechu. Wypadałoby to przeredagować i poprawić. Nawiązania jakieś były, na pewno, ale większości nie pamiętam. Kojarzę tylko to o Toa krzyczącym po utracie zbroi wink wink nudge nudge. No dobrze, to wypadałoby to podsumować jakąś oceną liczbową. 9/10 To obecnie mój ulubiony FF na FB. Ma dobre, różnorodne postacie z wiarygodnymi relacjami, porządny pacing, świetne opisy i genialny ostatni akt (odwrotnie, niż w przypadku Bp). Czytało mi się przyjemnie, nawet jeśli na lekturę całości trzeba było długo czekać, no ale nie będę się o to przypierzał, nie zawsze ma się czas i ochotę. Wygląda na to, że niedokończone sprawy, jak to mówił KayRes, zostały właśnie, no, dokończone. Po śmierci Vastatorusa Kane był ostatnim luźnym węzłem w historii, a wraz z zakończeniem tego FFa wątek ten dobiegł końca i mamy zwieńczenie całości. Może kiedyś przyjdzie czas na ocenienie całego story Toa Szeptu i spółki. W każdym razie wychodzi na to, Kuumo, że jesteś teraz pierwszą osobą, która faktycznie doprowadziła swoje story do końca, także gratuluję. Już po świcie. Tenebris :Jebać Kane'a prądem Voxovan 22:33, mar 1, 2019 (UTC) :Jebać Kuri prądem ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Tenebris :Dzięki za obrazek, zajebisty :v Tak naprawdę title drop to ten w rozmowie z Anazisem jakby co, poprzednie były niefortunnymi określeniami pory nocy https://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png :Anazis vs KayRes 2: Grawitacja Boogaloo to był mój jeden z ulubionych momentów, zwłaszcza gdy Toa darł ryja jak opętany. Kuri vs Kane miało być właśnie takie długie i do przygania. Epilog miał być właśnie takie feelsgood i budujący, że Kuri odzyskała wiarę i nadzieję po tym, jak po śmierci Kane'a i zniszczeniu miasta je straciła. :Vouks, jak już mówiłem, mógł znaleźć Kakamę w scence i brać w niej też udział w walce, a tak poza tym nie miałem mu za bardzo co dać do roboty :v Matoranin napierdalający się z takim KayResem byłby trochę debilny. Nargark i reszta ziomków z imionami mieli być właśnie tym, dobrymi duszkami pomagającymi głównym bohaterom, ale bez rozwijania. :Rozważałem walkę między DerXessem a KayResem, ale zakład, zmęczenie i lenistwo sprawiły, że zrobiłem A JEBS REVERSE EXPECTATIONS (© TLJ). Uznałem, że no cóż, Anazis tak wpierdolił KayResowi, że ten nie dałby rady walczyć normalnie z DerXessem i od razu uciekł się do trucizny https://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png . Chociaż gdyby walka się pojawiła, to Thoud także zostałby zatruty. :Kane nauczył czegoś Kuri: nieufania mu (była gotowa jebnąć go w chwili gdy próbował ją dźgnac pod koniec), iluzji "zaczepionej o przedmiot" (gdy przebił się przez wir odłamków i próbował zaatakowac iluzję) no i Nova Blast, którego sam wcześniej użył. I ja tam nie doszukiwałbym się powiązań między przebaczeniem w obu walkach, bo jedno z nich jest na tę chwilę do poprawy https://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png :A teraz to ty pisz FFa, misiaczku Akuumo Eeee, napisałem recke ale był konflikt edycji więc wszystko poszło w chuj. --Ajson 23:41, mar 1, 2019 (UTC) No dobra, każdy już dostał orgazmu nad tym FFem więc ja skupię się na tym co mi się nie podobało, ponieważ moje poglądy na mocne strony FFa pokrywają się mniej więcej z Tene. Tak, dowalę hejta na koniec żeby ci niesmak pozostał, Kuumo https://images.wikia.com/fanclubbionicle/pl/images/c/ce/Emoticon_trollface.png. Podzieliłem ten FF na cały wątek wyzwalania Naressis, budowania zaufania, treningu i takich pierdół, oraz na całą sprawę z Kane'em. I o ile relacja Kane'a i Kuri, plot twist i ich końcowa walka były mocne to reszta fabuły, czyli sprawa Zielonej Mahiki była po prostu nudna. Przez większość opowiadania jednak czytałem na siłę i styl pisania czy opisy tego nie uratowały. Kuri już na początku FFa pokonuje oddział kilku zabójców. Potem radzi sobie z Muaką i chyba całym oddziałem bandytów na arenie, i w ogóle co tam się odjebało to ja nawet nie. Nie wypadała tak OPkowato tylko w starciach z Kane'em, bo był jeszcze bardziej potężny. OMG Kane. Mocne strony tej postaci wymienił Tene, ale jakże rozsierdzało mnie tego jego gadanie o potędze i arogancja. Przydało by się gdyby na koniec FFa ktoś mocno skopał dupę tej dwójce https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/d/dc/Emoticon_walter.png. Te postacie wydają się nie mieć wad, co kontrastuje mocno z przedstawieniem Anazisa, który musiał zmagać się też z własnymi słabościami i przez to wydał się bardziej ludzki. Dlatego też jego walka z KayResem była tak satysfakcjonująca i cieszę się, że nie zginął. U Kuri i Kane'a trudnymi wyborami (oprócz moralnych ofc) było używanie coraz bardziej nieodrzecznych mocy światła. Parę razy te "kreatywne" użycie mocy światła nawet ci wyszło, ale rzeczy takie jak rozmaite narzędzia z twardego światła, świetliste pancerze, walki na miecze świetlne i nawet walczące istoty stworzone ze światła? To było chujowe. Period. I jeszcze ten Nova Blast na końcu. Nova Blast, który powinien doszczętnie rozpierdolić i zabić każdego w pobliżu i wycieńczyć Kuri, zadziałał jako bardzo wygodne narzędzie fabularne bo powody. Cała ta powódź na koniec była też dziwnym zwieńczeniem akcji opowieści. Wszystko co zrobili bohaterowie, właściwie co zrobił każdy zostało dosłownie zmyte przez fale. Nie wiem dlaczego stwierdziłeś że to dobry pomysł na zakończenie wątku. Była też sprawa powrotu Kuri do Suvila. Pomimo tego, że kobieta wiedziała, że Suvil zachował się tak jak się zachował, ich relacje dalej były takie same? Cało to wyjawienie prawdy jakby nie miało w końcu żadnego znaczenia w relacji między nimi. Kuri tylko zaśmiała się i powiedziała coś w stylu "Nie kłam już więcej xd". Rly? Nie zapominajmy też o tym, że Kuumo wstawił dużą część FFa w bloku 2 rozdziałów. NO JA PIERDOLĘ. Tak trudno było podzielić ten fragment na mniejsze części? Podsumowując, myślę że FFowi powinno oberwać się za: - IMO słaby wątek główny - OP postacie - Over-the-top moce żywiołu - Dziwne zakończenie wątku na Naressis i zbyt "słodki" epilog Na koniec pozostaje mi tylko zadać pytanie. Jak to jest skończyć story, dobrze? https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/d/dc/Emoticon_walter.png --Ajson 09:38, mar 2, 2019 (UTC) :Well, wątek Mahiki i podnoszenia na duchu miasta jest także moim najmniej ulubionym, heh. Kuri i Kane właśnie mieli być tacy potężni :V Co też poruszałem w samym FFie, dupsko skopała im powódź http://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png . Sama powódź właśnie miała by takim pierdolnięciem, wywołać rozpacz, i że czasami po prostu wszystko i tak trafia szlag i nic nie można z tym zrobić, żeby Kuri się załamała. A na koniec powódź jednak została powstrzymana :v Nikt Nova Blastu Światła nigdy nie opisałem więc skorzystałem z inwencji http://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png . I jak dla mnie najbardziej bullshitowym momentem było gdy Kuri "zobaczyła" światło wewnątrz istot Naressis. Wziąłem to z dupy tylko po to by mieć jakąś wymówkę, że nie spaliła mieszkańców na popiół bo ich nie widziała. :Miało być w takim wielkim bloku, żebyś czuł desperację i depresję co główna bohaterka huehue. Dzięki za recenzję, niedługo na pewno się odwdzięczę :3 Akuumo Kiedyś to przeczytam --Sideways 21:07, mar 27, 2019 (UTC) W końcu koniec. W końcu to przeczytałem, Kuumo już nie będzie miał o co truć mi dupy, z chwilą, gdy napiszę tę recenzję. Lub raczej jakieś ważniejsze wrażenia, przemyślenia, bo nie jestem jak ci wyżej, by milion bajtów recki trzepać, mógłbym zamiast tego FFa skończyć, lul. Więc, no, FF podobał mi się, miło jest przeczytać dla odmiany coś, co nie jest tylko pod hejtowanie lub wyśmiewanie jak Kubixy lub Kodeksy czy coś w ten deseń (to czemu tyle to czytałeś, reeeee). "Technicznie" wszystko jest cacy, opisy bardzo mi się podobały, dialogi, postacie i ich relacje. O tych powiem jeszcze tylko, że DerXess i KayRes to trochę meh, no nienawidzą się, jeden to brutalny morderca huehue, patrzcie jaki jestem pojebany, drugi to "no kurczę no, chcę go zajebać, a on ciągle gdzieś spierdala". Anazis spoko, Kane ma jakąs bardziej rozwiętą motywację niż "spierdolił mnie z dachu Suvilciotkajebsnxd", jest ok, ale nie tak zajebisty jak spuszcza się nad nim Tenenene. Kuri mimo wkurwiającego mnie przygryzania wargi jest bardzo dobrą postacią, w końcu jakaś dobra Toa (w sensie moralnym) na FB, która nie zabija, jest konsekwentnie prowadzona jako taka postać z kręgosłupem moralnym, trzymająca się swoich przekonać i wartości, mimo licznych chwil zwątpienia, wystawiających ją na próbę. Jest chyba najmocniejszą stroną tego opowiadania, tylko niech e-penis ci za bardzo od tego nie urośnie. Wellp, ogromnie mnie tylko triggerowały te wszystkie bullshitowe moce światła, typu konstrukty z twardego światła, mur z twardego światła, przekazywanie mocy i uber kontrola podczas uwalniania nova blastu, który nie zabija mieszkańców. Pewnie inne przykłady też by się znalazły, ale kto by to pamiętał. Z dupy to trochę było, a pod koniec już całkiem WYGODNE. Jednak kawał dobrej roboty, Kuumciu, oby tak dalej. --Sideways 12:04, kwi 28, 2019 (UTC)